Tentang Rasa
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Pertemuan yang hanya terjadi saat kerja, lalu perbedaan tipis antara benci dan cinta. /Kasus ini tidak se-simple itu, Kuchiki-san/Mereka pikir ini konser atau apa!/Kuchiki-san, anda sudah punya pacar?/What the!/ IchiRuki fanfiction. Happy Reading, guys...


Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Pair: Ichigo X Rukia

Rate: T

Warning: Gaje, Typo, OC, OCC, etc, klo tidak suka yah... close aja, _simple-_kan:)

Author: Dyn Whitleford

.

-c.a.n.d.l.e-

Tentang Rasa

-o.c.t-

.

.

.

* * *

Tentang Rasa

* * *

"Berdasarkan bukti yang didapatkan pihak kami selaku penuntut umum yaitu tanda tangan anda pada kesepakatan berjanjian proyek perluasaan wilayah daratan Negara Jepang yang memakan biaya sebesar delapan ratus juta dollar, namun mengacu pada laporan pelaksaan yang juga merupakan tanggung jawab anda, kami melakukan perhitungan manual dalam penggunakan alat serta material dengan harga yang sudah terlebih dahulu kami pastikan diperusahaan swasta tempat berkerja sama dan menemukan selisih biaya sebesar tiga ratus juta dollar dengan laporan pelaksaan. Bagaimanakah tanggung jawab anda akan hal ini?"

Seorang wanita berambut raven dengan iris mata violet menatap tajam pada bapak tua setengah baya –yang tengah nyengir tanpa dosa – yang menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini.

Wanita ini bernama Rukia Kuchiki, berusia 28 tahun dan telah menjadi penuntut umum dari badan pemberantas korupsi Nasional . Ciri khasnya adalah rambut raven sebahunya yang selalu disanggul rapi, pandangan mata tajam setap kali berada dipersidangan, dan pulpen hitam dengan gantungan usagi.

Dia sangat benci tidak kriminalitas, karenanya dia tidak akan memberi ampunan pada setiap tersangka yang dianggapnya bersalah berdasarkan bukti yang didapatkan.

"Silakan menanggapi pernyataan oleh penuntut umum," seru Hakim agung. Meski tampaknya sudah sangat tua dengan kumis putih sangat panjang yang nyaris menyentuh lantai, hakim agung ini masih sangat sehat dan bijaksana.

"Tanda tangan tersebut memang tanda tangan klien saya," seorang pemuda selaku pengacara dari Menteri Pembangunan Negara mulai berbicara.

Rukia nyaris tersenyum mendengar pengakuan pengacara itu.

"Namun, ini bukanlah laporan yang langsung diserahkan pada beliau."

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang asli, bermata tajam yang terlindung kacamata berbingkai hitam trendi, dengan bentuk badan proporsional dan ehemsangattampanehem berdiri tegap, menatap langsung Rukia.

Rukia berusahaa bersikap professional dengan tidak mengeram kesal.

Pemuda itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Pemuda berumur 26 tahun dan sudah menjadi salah satu pengacara yang paling diincar oleh klien maupun wanita, karena prestasinya memenangkan semua kasus yang ditanganinya dan karena dia ehemsangattampanehem. Tidak percaya? Lihat saja para wanita yang duduk dikursi penyaksi, bukannya dengan serius memperhatikan persidangan yang mempertanyakan uang Negara yang hilang tiga ratus juta dollar malah menatap Ichigo dengan mata berbinar dan mengacungkan banner, 'GO ICHIGO', 'I LOVE U ICHIGO', 'MARRY ME ICHIGO', mereka pikir ini konser atau apa ya…

'Mereka pikir ini konser atau apa,' batin Rukia murka dengan para penyaksi yang sama sekali tidak serius. Nah kan… Rukia aja berpikir sama dengan narator.

"Yang saya pegang adalah laporan asli yang ditandatangani beliau," Ichigo menunjukkan dua proposal ditangannya. "Yang ini sama dengan milik kalian, Kuchiki-san. Namun yang satunya lagi merupakan laporan yang berbeda dengan tanda tangan sama persis, yaitu proposal pengajuan kesepakatan berjanjian proyek perluasaan wilayah daratan Negara Jepang."

"Tunggu dulu, Kurosaki-san," Rukia melakukan isyarat tangan pada asistennya dan mereka menyalakan proyektor yang menampilkan video penandatanganan proyek tersebut. Terlihat Menteri Pembangunan Negara tengah menandatangani proposal , lalu video terhenti dan menampilkan Menteri tersebut menandatangani laporan pelaksaan proyek.

"Anda lihat video ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda dilakukannya pengadaan tanda tangan dan ini bukti tanda tangan ini memang dilakukan langsung oleh Menteri pembangunan Negara."

Ichigo terdiam sesaat dan kemudian menyeringai, penyaksi –yang didominasi wanita- dibelakang langsung berseru, "oh…" dan meleleh ditempat.

'Berlebihan,' batin Rukia mengomentari penyaksi dibelakang padahal sendirinya berusaha keras menahan rona merah –yang dia sendiri tak tahu mengapa bisa hadir- diwajahnya yang putih.

"Tentu saja, tidak se-_simple_ itu Kuchiki-san. Apakah tidak terpikir oleh anda dengan permintaan ulang tanda tangan proposal dan didalihkan untuk laporan pelaksaan serta penghapusan satu adengan penandatanganan? Perlu diingat, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa setiap kantor di Negara ini dilengkapi dengan kamera tersembunyi disetiap sudutnya. Pelaku sebenarnya tinggal menemukannya dan menghapus satu rekaman, hal itu lebih mudah ketimbang mengedit dengan resiko bagian kejahatan dunia maya menemukan bukti pengeditan video asli."

"Bila anda dapat menganalisis adanya penghapusan rekaman, apakah anda memiliki bukti?" tanya Hakim agung.

Ichigo tersenyum –dengan efek pekik tertahan para penyaksi dan geraman tertahan Rukia Kuchiki-, "tentu yang mulia, namun berhubung hal ini akan menambah daftar tersangka, maka saya akan memberikannya pada pengadilan untuk dianalisis terlebih dahulu sebelum diutarakan dipengadilan ini."

Hakim agung mengangguk setuju.

"Intinya, klien saya, yaitu Menteri Pembangunan Negara sama sekali tidak bersalah, beliau hanya dimanfaatkan posisinya sebagai penanggung jawab pelaporan."

"Bagaimana dengan jumlah uang sebesar seratus juta dollar yang diterima oleh Menteri Pembangunan Nasional , hal tersebut tertera jelas direkeningnya dan kita utarakan minggu lalu," Rukia tampak tidak mau mengakhiri persidangan ini begitu saja dan dirinya sukses mendapat tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari penyaksi dibelakang, -tentu saja dirinya balas menatap tajam para wanita pengangum Ichigo itu-.

"Uang tersebut merupakan pinjaman oleh Renji Kishimura pada Menteri kita, dimana Renji merupakan tersangka baru yang saya ungkap dibukti yang akan saya berikan untuk analisis."

"Baiklah," Hakim agung memengang palu –yang berfungsi sebagai penentu-, "dengan ini kasus korupsi proyek perluasaan wilayah daratan Negara Jepang ditutup dan akan dilanjutkan setelah pihak pengadilan melakukan pemeriksaan intensif pada bukti yang diberikan oleh saudara Ichigo Kurosaki, sekian."

TOK

TOK

TOK

Ketukan palu tiga kali menandakan selesainya persidangan.

Ooo

RUKIA POV

Dan ketukan palupun terdengar. Artinya sidang ini selesai dan akan berlanjut begitu pihak pengadilan selesai memeriksa kebenaran barang bukti dari Kurosaki.

"Kya…! Ichigo-kun!"

Seperti biasa, begitu sidang selesai, teriakan membahana para fans Ichigo pasti terdengar. Aku heran, apa mereka sadar ini dipengadilan?

Aku hanya mampu menghela napas, kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan mereka, lebih baik aku membereskan berkasku dan cepat pulang.

Para fans Kurosaki tiba-tiba diam.

Kenapa mendadak tenang ya?

Aku melihat kedepan dan mendapati Ichigo tengah tersenyum pada para fansnya.

Menyebalkan.

Baik Kurosaki maupun para fansnya.

Mereka membuat ribut dan menganggu konsentrasiku saja.

"Kuchiki-san, hari inipun anda luar biasa."

"Kuchiki-san, laporan-laporan ini biar aku membantumu membawanya."

"Kuchiki-san, persidangan selanjutnya aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Selalu saja seperti ini, setiap selesai sidang aku selalu saja dikerubungi pria –entah siapa namanya-, merepotkan saja, apa sih mau mereka.

"Kuchiki-san, anda sudah punya pacar?"

Hah? Yang barusan itu, apa tadi pertanyaannya?!

"Kuchiki-san, menikahlah denganku?"

What the?!

"Kuchiki-san, bukankah kita mau membicarakan bukti yang kuserahkan ke hakim?"

Pria dengan suara sangat familiar, menarikku dari kerumunan pria itu, mengangkut berkas-berkasku -yang jumlahnya teramat banyak- hanya dengan satu tangan, aku rasa aku harus berkata wow.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ichigo Kurosaki, dia yang menculikku dari kerumunan tadi, dan sekarang kami sudah berjalan dikoridor.

Yah… mungkin aku harus berterima kasih.

"Kurasa iya. Ngomong-ngomong, Kurosaki-san, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?"

Kurosaki buru-buru melepaskan gengaman tangannya.

"Siang ini panas yah," serunya tiba-tiba.

Aku yang kini berjalanan sejajar Ichigo melirik sekilas wajahnya.

Yah... sepertinya memang agak panas, wajahnya agak memerah.

Oh ya, kemana para fansnya tadi ya?

"Aku kabur dari mereka."

Huh?

"Wajahmu sepertinya bertanya begitu sih…"

Ia terkekeh geli.

Wajahku rasanya memanas, sepertinya siang ini memang agak panas, hingga wajah kami berdua sama-sama merah.

Ooo

RUKIA POV

Jadi… entah kenapa sekarang kami malah berjalan bersama ditaman samping gedung pengadilan.

Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, membuatku bingung.

"Kau, tidak merasa berat membawa semua itu?"

Kurosaki membawa berkas-berkasku –yang sekali lagi, jumlahnya teramat banyak- sekaligus berkasnya .

Kurosaki tersenyum, entah ini perasaanku saja atau ada bunga-bunga kecil mekar di sekitar wajahnya ya?

"Tentu tidak," serunya yakin.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, yah… aku merasa tertolong sih.

"Terima kasih," aku rasa aku memang harus berterima kasih padanya.

Kurosaki termangu menatapku.

Apaan sih, apa ekspresinya tidak bisa biasa saja?

"Hehehe… sama-sama."

Entah kenapa si pirang ini tampak sangat senang, apa dia sebegitu sukanya membantu orang ya?

"Disana ada bangku yang kosong," Kurosaki menunjuk bangku panjang dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Mau duduk disana?" tawarnya.

Aku mengangguk saja, dan lagi-lagi aku merasa ada bunga-bunga kecil yang mekar disekitar wajahnya.

Ini halusinasiku saja atau memang dia bisa sulap?

"Sejuk," serunya.

Yup, disini… benar-benar nyaman.

Ah! Seharusnya aku kan langsung pulang, masih banyak berkas-berkas kasus yang belum selesai kuperiksa.

"Kurosaki-san, aku-"

Omonganku terhenti saat melihat Kurosai-san yang tertidur dengan wajah menghadapku, ia menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Dia pasti sangat lelah. Berbeda denganku yang merupakan bagian dari badan yang memang menangai kasus korupsi, Kurosaki adalah pengacara swasta. Ia harus menyelidi kasus sendiri, mencari bukti sendiri, semua hal adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Aku heran, kenapa ia masih sanggup tersenyum ramah pada fansnya ya? Apa dia tidak merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik mereka?

Kepala Kurosaki bergerak, ah… kurasa ia merasa posisinya kurang nyaman.

Kepalanya mulai turun, Uhk, bisa jatuh tuh.

Aku secepat mungkin menggeser posisi dudukku, dan selamat… kepalanya sekarang terbaring dipahaku.

Aku menghembus napas geli, yang benar saja, dia tidurnya nyenyak sekali.

Kurasa kepulanganku ke rumah akan kutunda sampai Kurosaki bangun saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, inikan pertama kalinya aku bicara berdua saja dengan Kurosaki.

Dan lagi… belum pernah ada pria yang tidur dipahaku seperti ini.

Ah… rasanya wajahku memanas lagi.

Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua belah pipiku.

Cuaca hari ini memang agak panas ya…

Ah… Tapi anginnya nyaman, langitnya juga cerah dan disini tenang.

Sudah berapa lama ya, aku tidak sesantai ini.

Aku tersenyum geli.

Baru beberapa saat lalu, aku berpikir Kurosaki Ichigo itu menyebalkan dan sekarang aku berpikir sebaliknya.

Yah… kita memang tidak seharusnya menilai seseorang sebelum berbicara dan mencoba mengenalnya terlebih dahulu.

Angin yang berhembus rasanya semakin nyaman dan membuatku mengantuk.

Mungkin tidur sebentar tidak akan masalah, hanya sebentar, aku… benar-benar mengantuk…

Ooo

NORMAL POV

Rukia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam dan yang terpampang di hadaapannya adalah langit sore yang telah berubah warna menjadi jingga.

'Sudah sore?'

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Rukia mengejapkan matanya berkali-kali, "Ah, maaf!" ia langsung bangkit terduduk.

'Yang benar saja, kenapa aku bisa tertidur dipaha Ichigo? Bukanya tadi Ichigo yang tertidur dipahaku?'

"Tadi aku terbangun dan berhubung sepertinya posisimu tidak nyaman, aku baringkan saja," seru Ichigo.

'Memangnya tadi aku menyuarakan pikiranku ya?'

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu, wajahmu seakan bertanya begitu sih."

'Dia bahkan bisa menanggapi pikiranku, dia esper!'

"Aku bukan esper."

Rukia menatap tajam Ichigo.

"Aku betulan bukan esper kok," yakin Ichigo.

Mereka berdua saling menatap mata lawan sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak bersama.

"Aneh..." gumam Rukia diantara tawanya.

Ichigo berhenti tertawa, lalu tersenyum menatap Rukia yang masih tertawa.

Rukia menghentikan tawanya saat menyadari tatapan Ichigo.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau manis…"

Jingga langit semakin pekat, dan entah kenapa Rukia merasa hal itu mempengaruhi wajah Ichigo yang tampak sedikit merona.

"Terima kasih," dan mungkin langit sore juga membuat mukanya sendiri menjadi agak panas.

"Kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

Rukia mengejap, ini pertanyaan yang sama yang dilontar oleh pria –entah siapa namanya- selesai persidangan tadi. Namun bedanya, Rukia merasa sesuatu menggelitik perutnya, rasa-rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang memenuhi perutnya, ah… dia tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sendiri saat Ichigo bertanya seperti itu, padahal itukan hanya pertanyaan dengan makna yang masih ambigu.

"Aku tidak punya pacar dan lagi jangan panggil kau, aku ini senpaimu…"

"Aku tidak mau memanggil senpai pada wanita yang kusukai."

Eh?

"Aku menyukaimu."

Tatapan mata yang tajam -yang tak lagi terhalang kacamata- , menatap langsung kedua mata Rukia.

Rukia berdehem sekali untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang mendadak muncul, "Umur kita… sudah tak sesuai untuk hanya sekedar menyukai."

'Karena aku ingin hubungan yang serius,' lanjut batin wanita berambut raven itu.

Ichigo menarik tangan kanan Rukia, dan meletakkan cicin perak bermata azure ditelapak tangan Rukia.

"Aku juga tak berniat bermain-main," seru Ichigo.

Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan tampak begitu gugup, "Rukia Kuchiki, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Rukia mengejapkan matanya, terkejut. Kapan dia menyiapkan cicin?

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu dan melihat semakin hari-semakin banyak pria yang mengincarmu, aku langsung terbesit pikiran untuk menikahimu. Perasaanku ini serius, aku benar-benar tak ingin didahului yang lain," seru Ichigo dan nyaris tanpa jeda.

"Tidak masalah bagiku," jawab Ichigo.

"Nanti fansmu pergi?"

"Memangnya aku perduli, akukan bukan artis."

"Tapi kita berada dipihak berlawanan dalam sidang kali ini?"

"Aku tahu, tapi melihat ada yang menanyakan kau sudah punya pacar belum, aku terlanjur panik. Apa kau tidak mau menerimaku?"

Rukia tersenyum, hari sudah mulai gelap dan udara malam yang dingin sudah mulai terasa. Mereka harus cepat pulang jika tak mau kedinginan.

"Tolong sematkan cicin ini dijariku," seru Rukia.

Ichigo termangu, tapi dengan cepat ia tersadar, lalu dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, pemuda itu mengambil cicin ditepak tangan rukia dan menyematkan cicin itu di jari telunjuk wanita yang dicintainya.

"Aku bersedia," seru Rukia begitu Ichigo selesai menyematkan cicinnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

Ichigo tersenyum, begitu juga Rukia.

"Tapi setelah kasus ini selesai ya?"

Rukia merasa aneh pada dirinya, ia baru kali ini berdua saja dengan Ichigo tapi entah kenapa ia mau saja dilamar pria yang ehemsangattampanehem ini. Yah... biar narator ungkap satu rahasia kecil, karena sebenarnya Rukiapun menyukai Ichigo, yeah, benci dan cinta jaraknya tipis.

Ichigo mengangguk mantap, lalu berdiri dan mengangkut barangnya serta barang Rukia.

"Kita pulang?" tanyanya pada Rukia, ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada wanita itu.

Rukia menyambutnya tangannya dan mereka pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

END

* * *

A/N Yeah... setelah lama hiatus, aku kembali lagi ke fanfiction. Semoga saja tidak jelek-jelek amat. Ngomong-ngomong bagi pembaca yang kebetulan study hukum atau kerjaannya seputar itu, maaf ya jika bagian sidangnya rada aneh... -,-"

Oh ya, jangan tutup dulu pagenya, masih ada OMAKE-nya nih^^

* * *

OMAKE

* * *

"Kuroshaki-san…"

"Panggil aku Ichigo dan aku akan mamanggilmu Rukia."

"Aku ini senpaimu, paling tidak tambahkan –san."

"Kau kan akan jadi istriku."

Rukia menginjak kaki Ichigo.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"Kau menyematkan cicinnya dijari yang salah."

Ichigo berhenti melangkah, "Masa?"

Rukia terbahak, "Kau tak pernah nonton drama? Atau paling tidak menghadiri upacara pernikahan?"

Ichigo mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "aku tidak suka drama, dan selalu tidur kalau menghadiri acara seperti itu."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika saat upacara pernikahan, kau salah lagi."

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, "Tentu," serunya yakin.

Yeah... kita lihat saja nanti...

* * *

A/N THE END…. THE END…. THE END…..

Author tebar bunga melati saking bahagianya…

Ini fic ketiga difandom ini

Lega rasanya bisa nulis lagi.

Ah ya… Fic ini nih janjiku pada seseorang pas jaman kuliah dulu, sebenarnya ceritanya beda dengan ini tapi berhubung hilang ide pas ditengah cerita jadi aku ganti sekalian aja dengan ini *curhat.

Ngomong-ngomong aku mau berterima kasih bagi yang sudah baca fic lamaku, 'PERNYATAAN', dan pengen balas reviewnya meski belum tentu dibaca ama yang review *nangis.

**Rozen91**

Salam kenal juga^^

Ah iya, ya… maaf-maaf diwarning ngx ada kutambahkan OCC… Makasih ya sudah mengingatkan^^

Makasih pujiannya, semoga fic ini juga bisa sebagus fic, 'Pernyataan'. Klo ngak mau baca lewatin aja, tapi jangan lupa review ya...

**Voidy**

Yah… aku Cuma pengen cuat klo rambut priang ichigo dari hasil ngecat *ditabok fans ichigo

Kalimatnya bejelimet dan kareakternya kaku juga dipaksakan ya.. yah maklumlah newbie *alesan

Semoga aja di fic ini penulisanku sudah ada perkembangan yah… aku berusaha keras buat karakternya ngak kaku TT^TT

Love u too Voidy

**MeoNg**

Yeah… Keep Writing! *nyemangatin diri sendiri juga

Thanks reviewnya meskir sudah satu tahun berlalu~ *dihajar

**Nuunaavia**

Jadi… kak… Gomen~ dbaru publis… TT^TT

Semoga menghibur fic yg ini

**Naruzhea AiChi**

Thanks… Ini dibuat lgi yang baru :D

**Mizunoaoi**

Ya… Ficnya dah jadi, meski satu tahun tlah terlewati *dorr

**Anne Garbo**

AKu.. masih belum pantas dipanggil senpai TT^TT… Thanks reviewnya *hugs


End file.
